The Terrible Tree
I hate Christmas I hate gifts I hate charity I hate bells I hate the idea of giving But most of all, I hate those damn trees. I hated how the pine needles got everywhere when you placed them within your house. I grew more disdain for the thing every year, my frustration fueled like a fire on Christmas Eve. Oh, did I mention I hate those too? By my own hand and by my own Diamond sword, I swore to destroy every single tree I encountered. I did just that. With a casually slice, I'd chop down all the trees. Those sickening plants which represented the Christmas cheer I despised so much. They had to go. When I saw the largest, most formidable tree I had ever laid my eyes upon in the center of town square, I felt sick to my stomach. The various ornaments and lights which adorned the thing gave it an angelic glow, the likes of which made me recoil in disgust. It took all my strength to not destroy the thing right there, right then. There were too many witnesses around, so I had to wear a dark cloak which concealed my true form. Later that night, I brought my iron axe out of my shed and crept to the center of town. There stood the tree in all its putrid glory, shining like the North Star. I spat at the Evergreen foliage and unsheathed my axe. Blow after blow, I slammed the blade into the shaft of the tree, causing chunks of wood to erupt into the night sky. Sweat pooled around my eyebrows as I grunted in frustration, using all my might to tear the tree down. Eventually, with a slow creak, it came crashing to the ground. I dashed into the shadows of the night and back to my house before anyone saw me. My task had been complete. That night I looked at myself in the mirror. I took my hood off and allowed my eyes to focus on the reflection before me. My skin had been charred black as coal, my nose nearly not present. I placed my hand upon my burn flesh and flinched as my fingers connected with the black tissue. I recollected that fateful Christmas day. I woke up to the sound of smoke and screaming. My family...they all died within the flames. Everything within the house burned to a crisp, my face included. Do you want to know what the cause of the fire was? An electric spark which shot out from the power outlet fell upon a branch of the Christmas Tree in our faintly lit room, and it all went to hell after that. I've had a vendetta against Christmas ever since then, especially the dreaded tree which represents the holiday. Every time I see one I get these awful flashbacks and anxiety that puts me on edge. I swear... I just have to destroy anything festive within sight. Following those events I began having terrible dreams. They'd all start the same. A snow night where I'd exit my house and traverse my front yard. Each time, an Evergreen tree similar to the one I chopped down would be sitting across the road. As these dreams continued, the tree would progressively get closer and closer to me, until one night I had the dream, the tree was in my very yard. The dream would always end and I'd find myself sitting up in bed, gasping for air, drenched in my own bodily fluids. Why is this relevant you ask? Well... last night I had the dream. It was different this time however. The tree stood within my room. I tried to get up and reach my sword, but various branches pulled my arms back and held me in place. I watched as wooden vines sprouted like tentacles, each extra appendage adding to the tree's grip on me. It forced me down and I watched in terror as the pine needles and limbs of the Evergreen menace pryed my mouth open. I cried and screamed in horror as my teeth were pulled from the gums, filling my mouth with the horrid taste of blood. I felt the tree sink its needles into my skin, slicing at my veins and muscle. I felt as a warm, sappy liquid from within it was forced down my throat. It suffocated me. I was desperate for the air I could not achieve. My body thrashed, and I felt the pain in full detail. I shot up in bed after that dream, holding my heart in fright. I trembled for a solid hour after that, and cryed several times. I had never dreamed of something so realistic before. So... frightening. None of that, however, compared to the fright which awaited me. As I opened my front door to get a breath of the fresh, crisp winter air.... I saw it. There, across the street, stood something that left my jaw hanging to the floor. Call it karma or revenge. Call it what you want, but I fear the worst may came to me. Across the street, I saw an Evergreen Christmas tree which greatly resembled the one I had dreamt of. Category:Christmas Category:Creepypasta Category:Trees Category:Icydice Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas